Cena para 4
by Dante Levi
Summary: Hermione quiere salir, Ron preferiria quedarse tomando cerveza y viendo a los canons bajo la excusa de que no pueden salir con nadie, ahi es cuando Hermione siendo el genio maquiavelico que es chantajea a Harry y a su volatil novio Mr. Draco Malfoy a que
1. Default Chapter

**Advertencia Legal: todo le pertenece a JK.******

**Notas del autor: Por amor de Dios, tengan piedad y dejen reviews, este fic es un estilo totalmente nuevo para mi y de verdad me gustaria oir sus**   
**comentarios.******

**Cena para 4**

-¿y de quien fue la brillante idea?   
-Hermione por supuesto, tu sabes que Ron odia la sola idea de pensar en tu timbre de voz 

Draco le tiro una mirada herida y Harry sonrío un poco, lo tomo del cuello y acerco su cabeza hasta poder besarle la frente. Draco se inclino hacia el, descansando en el pecho de Harry, voltio hacia arriba y prosiguió con la discusión.

-Esa es una actitud sensible, ¿porque demonios granger no lo entiende?Yo odio a Weasley, el me odia a mi, es una relación completamente sana y reciproca por lo cual es contra las leyes de la naturaleza tratar de alterarla.   
-nunca he entendido porque no se llevan bien   
-predisposición genética   
-pero deberían de tratar   
-bah, todo es culpa de weasley, si fuera un hombre de verdad hubiera dicho que no y punto, abofeteado a Granger y después tenido sexo desenfrenado con ella hasta que la idea de una cita doble con nosotros halla sido una vil alucinación producida por beber tanta poción alisadora. 

Harry miraba a su novio con una chispa divertida en los ojos. Draco asumió la posición natural numero 3, no me estas tomando en serio maldito perro del mal. 

-¿ya terminaste?   
-claro que no, aun me falta mencionar como por mas genio que se la tire Granger aun no alcanza a descubrir el intrincado y apócrifo significado de anticonceptivos... ¿por qué?   
-creo que es tiempo de tener sexo desenfrenado 

Y la idea de tener que ir a una cita doble con en el matrimonio weasley fue solo un recuerdo perdido en la mente de Draco, junto a la vez que su padre decido exploar su lado femenino una aburrida tarde del 88... hata el sig. martes. 

** 

Sin embargo, la idea no fue reprimida por Ronald Weasely, quien miraba amargado sus hojuelas de maiz imaginando que eran cierto rubio platino... 

-Ron, Cariño, corazon, ¿podrias por favor no jugar con tu comida? Les das mal ejemplo a los niños. 

-No estaba jugando con mi comida. De hecho pretendia que asesinaba a Malfoy. Y eso nunca es mal ejemplo. 

Hermione le tiro una mirada de hastio, Ron siguio apuñalando los corn Malfoy. 

-Mama, ¿podemos ir con ustedes? 

-No 

-Por favor, el tio Harry es genial 

-No 

-Ademas la ñiñera nos maltrata 

-Dudo que llamar al ministerio de magia pidiendo ayuda a su mejor equipo de inombrables sea considerado 'maltratar' –y agrego observando la cara de David- ni siquiera en Afganistan. 

-¡Pero ese tipo de actos lastima nuestros sentimientos! 

-¡Exacto! ¡Solo la queriamos integrar a nuestros juegos! 

Ron miro a sus **trillizos**. Jake, Ryan y Kevin, y se convencio de que alguien debe de haber odiado mucho, mucho a los Weasley en el pasado y haberles tirado una maldicion de pestes masivas en lugar de hijos. Posiblemente algun Malfoy. 

Miro con terror a su hija Diana, a la cual Hermione alimentaba sin mucho apuro mientras amenazaba a los trillizos con mandarlos a Durmstrang, o peor, con Snape. La bebe tiraba papilla felizmente por todos lados y con el gesto de una persona completamente complacida con su lugar en el mundo. 

En unos meses Diane aprenderia a hablar. 

-¡RON! ¡Que dejes de jugar con tu comida! 

** 

-Voy a ponerme tan borracho que elogiare el cabello de Granger. 

Harry oprimió cariñosamente la mano de Draco. El rubio sufría de sus típicos casos de ansiedad pre-encuentro con alguien que lo conociera de su época en Hogwarts (una de sus peores, el papel de villano redimido se le veía mucho mejor). No era novedad que Draco Malfoy no era el sujeto mas amado del planeta, pero en años recientes, que con haberse convertido en un mortifago que en realidad era un espía de Dumbledore y haber 'seducido' al chico que vivió, epitome de lo correcto en el mundo mágico, además de ser, claro un malfoy... Bueno, solo digamos que la gente no lo queria mucho. 

Al menos era reciproco. En el mundo solo había 2 personas, las cuales parecían agradarle a Draco, su madre (única persona capaz de criticar a la misma velocidad que Draco) y Harry. 

Los demás eran adornos de la vida, algo así como muebles muy molestos. 

Finalmente la puerta del elevador se abrió mostrando el pasillo que antecede al lujoso departamento de los Weasley ubicado en las Torres Finnigan. Estas estaban convenientemente localizadas en el centro de Diagon Alley. A Hermione aparentemente le gustaba estar cerca de la acción, y los capuchinos celestiales de Ernie's. A ron le encantaba la vista, y a los trillizos les encantaba tirar bombas llenas de pus de dragón, con un poco de orina de troll en los días lluviosos, a los transeúntes. 

En noticias relacionadas, la cuenta de los weasley en Gringotts había sido misteriosamente cancelada. 

Era un buen lugar y si no hubiera tanta gente, a Harry y a Draco tal vez les gustaría vivir ahí. Draco miro la puerta que los separaba de su horrible destino. 

-¿Por qué tuvimos que subir? ¿Por qué no pudimos esperarlos abajo? 

-Quiero saludar a mis ahijados. 

-Torturarme mas bien. 

Otro apretón, seguido de un beso. 

-Vamos, ¿por qué estas tan preocupado? Tu siempre te muestras seguro, arrogante y brutal contra toda persona que no te agrada 

-¿Te mencione que fueron tus hermosos elogios los que ganaron mi corazon? 

-Ves, además, yo nunca actuo así de nervioso cuando salimos con tus amigos 

-Eso es porque nunca salimos con ellos. 

-Como si quisiera escuchar la vida sexual de Crabbe 

-¿Y la de Weasley es mejor? 

-Considerando que no es ilegal en 24 paises, Si. 

-Oh por favor, lo legal es taaaaaan aburrido. 

Harry miro a los ojos a Draco. 

-Todo va a salir bien, ya veras. 

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez- 

-¿y que fue lo peor que paso? Aparte de que tuvieras esas encantadoras orejas de conejo, como te dije, fue una velada estupenda. 

Draco no contesto. Harry lo tomo de la sien, sus manos rodeando su cara. 

-Hazlo por mi. 

Draco suspiro. 

-¿Estas seguro de que tenemos que hacerlo? Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte favores sexuales a cambio de mi libertad. 

-Tú me ofreces favores sexuales por lavar tus calcetines. 

-Y nunca lo haces, me debes varias amigo. 

Para infortunio de Draco, Harry había aprovechado la pelea verbal, para tocar el timbre ['¡traidor!'], Hermione abrió, como siempre luciendo radiante y con una sonrisa que a Harry le parecía franca y responsable y Draco llamaba secretamente la sonrisa de 'soy una trepadora de poder'. 

-¡Hermione, cariño! ¡Luces divina! Adoro coo quedo tu cabello, cada vez se ve mas natural. 

-Oh gracias, Draco, siempre tan atento, y tu Harry, ¿no piensas saludar? 

-Eh.. disculpa estaba en estado de shock ante el carisma natural de mi novio 

-Lo se, el uso de mi sorprendente carisma siempre hace eso. 

-Claro, todos recordamos la graduación 

-Excepto que lo que dejo a Harry sin habla esa vez no fue el nulo carisma de Malfoy, cariño. 

La voz sombría de, Ron Weasley recargado contra el marco de la puerta, vestido elegantemente y con la cara de un hombre que se resigno a enfrentar al pelotón de fusilamiento. 

-Tan amable de ti recordar mis sorprendentes poderes sexuales weasley, 

-¡Como te atreves pedazo de..! 

-¡¿Y mis sobrinos?! 

-¡Adentro! ¡Es mas! Pasemos, especialmente tu Draco, oh mira ahí están, digan hola chicos. 

Hermione Granger, directora del comité de relaciones muggles le tiro una mirada a su esposo que hubiera puesto a temblar a Lord Voldemort. 

Le pareció oír como el pelotón apuntaba sus varitas. 

De momento el odio de Ron por Malfoy se disparo a los cielos. 

**Fin parte 1.**   
  



	2. Chapter 2

El restaurante era, obviamente Muggle. Para probar que la gente con los pantalones en sus relaciones tenían fuertes lazos con el mundo muggle y no apreciaba tener que matar a su cena una vez servida.

Era un bonito restaurante, nada del otro mundo, cuya mayor celebridad era el idiota con lentes sentado justo enfrente de Draco. Granger, disimuladamente dejo que el eligiera el aperitivo. Después de todo, el único con modales mas arriba de Burger King era el.

Ron miro aburrido la carta.

-¿Por qué nunca vamos a Lugares mágicos?

Granger no dispuesta a admitir que es obsesivo compulsivo y adora decidir cada aspecto de la vida de sus amigos, suelta un discurso sobre como todo mundo conoce sus nombres en el mundo mágico y como la gente no deja respirar a Harry, y luego les recuerda de ese incidente de cuando los slytherin, aristócratas mantenidos que son, pensaron que la frase 'hermione nos invita' significaba que ella pagaba y terminaron pidiendo ese champagne de 1700 y tuvieron que pagar la cuenta del restaurante prostituyendo a Harry, quien le firmo autógrafos a todos los meseros del lugar, y termino siendo el entrenador personal del hijo del dueño por 3 meses además de soportar que la esposa del dueño gordo lo nalgueara. Que es la razón por la cual ya no invitan a los alcohólicos amigos de Draco a estos lugares. Solo que cuenta la historia de manera mas amable, y por lo tanto se resume a:

-Nadie nos conoce aquí.

Ron lo mira. Harry lo mira. Granger parece que va abrir la boca y tratar de hacer conversación, pero ese no es su punto fuerte d a menos que estén jugando maratón o en un examen, así que Draco hace lo slytherin.

-Voy al baño- y se para rápidamente, Harry hace lo suyo y se levanta con el.

-Te acompaño.

-Vaya pensé que solo las mujeres hacían eso –dijo el pasmado de Weasley, mientras Granger le propicia un codazo y murmura algo de 'atento' y 'romantico'.

Draco se mueve rápidamente por el lugar, pareciera que esta en un juego de quidditch, esquiva, se cuela, es un dinamo. Pero bah, Potter siempre ha sido mejor que el, y frustra su intento de huir por la cocina. Termina en la terraza del local, con las estrellas y el smog, y el estupido clima de Londres que cree que es una buena idea cambiar de actitud y tener una noche calida.

Draco se apoya contra la pared del lugar y prende un cigarro. A la muggle, antes de que a Harry le de un paro cardiaco. Gajes de vivir con la persona mas vigilada del mundo mágico.

-Interesante concepto del baño el que tiene este lugar.

Draco suelta el humo, de manera que no le pegue directamente a Harry en la cara.

-15 minutos de silencio Potter, ¿qué te esperabas que hiciera?

-No fue tan malo. Tu y Ron aun no se han lanzado nada.

-Vamos, el punto cumbre de esta interacción ha sido ordenar el aperitivo. Y ni siquiera tiene el suficiente alcohol como para valer la pena.

-Pediste vino rojo.

-Combinaba con el cabello de Weasley... ¿Qué? Es cierto. Además, apenas un whisky.. o esa cosa que Hagrid fermentaba con la receta de mama seria lo suficientemente fuerte para esta velada.

Harry torció la boca –No juegues con eso Draco. Esa cosa ha matado mejores hombres que tu. O al menos les ha cambiado la preferencia sexual. Como sea, si querías emborracharte, la carta fue toda tuya- había una nota desaprobatoria en la voz de Harry, como si encontrara molesto el hecho de que Draco solo aguantara a sus mejores amigos borracho. Draco apago el cigarrillo contra la pared.

-Además, ¿Whisky como aperitivo? Nunca haría algo tan naco –Harry se rió- Regresemos, antes de que Weasley se convenza de que te estoy vendiendo cocaína o algo así.

-¿No pensaría que estamos es un desenfreno sodomita?

-Pfff. En el mundo de _tus_ amigos, lo mas intenso que hacemos es agarrarnos de la mano.

-¡Harry! ¡Draco! Que bueno que regresan los estábamos extrañando –dijo Hermione alegre al volver. Weasley quien tenia mas de 13 años, y conocía muy bien a su esposa no dijo nada. Aunque pudo hacerlo. Y lo había pensando. Pero bueno, tu sabes. Pero bueno, de hecho no dijo nada porque no estaba.

-¿Y Ron?

-Ah. Fue al baño. Trate de convencerlo que no estaban ahí, pero alegaba causas naturales. Tu sabes.

Draco le lanzo una mirada a Harry que decía 'Te lo dije'. Mientras Harry se sentaba soltó un '¡maldición!'.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry preocupado. Y bien que debería, después de todo el era el que lo había condenado a la quinta esfera del infierno.

-Que ahora quiero ir al baño.

-¿De nuevo?- exclamo sorprendida Hermione, y luego pensó en todos esos estudios de cómo debes de cuidarte la próstata.

-No. Ahora es en serio.

Harry levanto las manos rendido. Hermione murmuraba algo como 'una cena. Solo pido una cena normal... ¿es acaso mucho pedir?'

-Ve. Y mas te vale que regreses en el mismo color, y con los mismos apéndices. Y lo mismo va por Ron.

-Palabra de honor de que Weasley y yo trataremos de interactuar lo mas mínimo. Tu sabes, como siempre tratamos de hacerlo.

Y con eso huyo.

-Bueno, debo de admitir que ha perfeccionado el tono acusador. Ni los trillizos han conseguido esa maestría. Aun.

-De todas maneras uno se hace inmune. Aunque ya debes de saberlo. La verdad es que su diversión es proporcional a cuanto se queje.

-Harry, no presumo saber mucho de ustedes pero creo que Draco de verdad detesta estas cenas.

-Claro que no.

Hermione solo se le quedo viendo.

-No en serio. Mira, Draco adora pelear. Un mundo perfecto es aburrido para el. Creo que es consecuencia de haber crecido en una mansión de ensueño en la campiña inglesa. La verdad es que nunca esta completamente enfocado hasta que se esta quejando de algo, alguien o peleando por algo.

Además de que Harry adoraba verlo así, encendido por la pelea. Era el Draco de su infancia, aquel que buscaba probar que existía y que importaba en la vida de Harry. Una persona que con el tiempo y el esfuerzo este había logrado entender y no solo eso, se había obsesionado con. La verdad es que Draco cuando irritado era adorable. Sus mejillas se encendían, su cabello perdía su perfección y caía por sus ojos, seguramente por mover la cabeza tanto en su mueca de 'No, no, idiota, no es así', y su voz gangosa y posh ganaba volumen y claridad.

Hermione sonrió.

-Osea un poco como yo y Ron en Hogwarts.

-Claro todos somos un partidarios de el amor pasional y completamente disfuncional-

Harry se rio, pero su risa se corto al notar que Hermione había bajado la mirada y se enfocaba en su copa. Oh no, era una trampa. Ron le había dicho que últimamente las cosas no eran como antes, y Hermione andaba algo sensible y con ganas de hablar con alguien. Lamentablemente ese alguien era probablemente Harry porque Hermione no era dada a tener amigas.

-¿Hermione...? ¿Pasa algo?- demonios. Harry odiaba tener que ser sensible y demás. Es mas, aun no descubría como Hermione había aguantado a dos tipos tan insensibles y pasmados como el y Ron. ¡Ron! ¡Ron era su esposo! Si había alguien que podía calmar a hermione en caso de que esta tuviera una crisis emocional, como las amas de casa/exitosas burócratas desesperadas tienden a tener son sus maridos. ¡Maldición, porque había ido al baño! ¡Pelirrojo judas! De seguro sabia que su esposa estaba toda sensible y por eso la abandono ahí con el idiota de harry. Si claro, Harry es el héroe del mundo mágico, que el lidie con los sentimientos femeninos, en serio, uno se declara gay, y las chicas ya creen que las comprendes.

-Bueno, es sobre Ron.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Extraño eso que tu cuentas. Tu sabes, la vida antes de estrías y de volvernos un par de padres aburridos.

Ay dios. ¿No era hermione muy joven para tener una crisis de mediana edad? Tal vez si le decía que era muy joven para eso lo tomaría como un cumplido... o tal vez lo ahorcaría con sus propios intestinos. Recordando que no por nada fue el mejor promedio de su generación, se fue por lo fácil, el halago

-Tu y Ron no son aburridos.

-Simplemente no tenemos vida fuera de los niños.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa triste. Muchos de sus amigos se quejaban de que la vida familiar era inesperada. Y tal vez Hermione tenia razón, era una mujer exitosa, con mucho futuro, pero es francamente imposible lidiar con una posición de poder en el ministerio y tres fuerzas de la naturaleza como lo son sus hijos además de la bebe. Aun así, le sorprendía esas pequeñas dudas. Para Harry no había nada mas... increíble que el tener una familia. Fue un sueño que lo persiguió por buena parte de su vida, y uno que había tenido que olvidar al darse cuenta de sus preferencias. Bueno tal vez es cierto lo que dicen, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

-Lo haces sonar pésimo.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

-No. No lo es. En absoluto. Me expreso mal. Pero, la rutina, ¿sabes? No hay mejor manera de matar la pasión que tener trillizos y un bebe. Siempre estamos cansados, con horarios que nunca concuerdan y cuando estamos juntos en la casa, siempre hay algún tipo de crisis como que se haya acabado el helado. Y la bebe, dios, la bebe tiene un radar afinado a nuestras hormonas lo juro. En el momento en que la pasión empieza, lanza un grito – hermione agitaba las manos al contar esto, tenia un tono entre la angustia y la risa.

Harry en cambio lanzaba miradas furtivas al baño a ver si Ron se decidia a hacerle honor a su casa y enfrentarse a la ninfomaniaza frustrada de su mujer.

-Tu y Draco la tienen fácil, ¿sabes?

Harry ceso de buscar a Ron y en su lugar se enfoco en lo que decía su amiga.

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿No es obvio? tu y draco no tienen ningún tipo de compromiso formal. Ninguna atadura como los niños, o títulos o cosas así. Pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana como mudarse, comprar otro departamento, recluirse. No le tienes que explicar nada a Draco o preparle cena. Cada día es una aventura, llena de posibilidad cuando no tienes que someterte al yugo del matrimonio. Que suerte.

Y con eso, engullo el resto de su vino. Súbitamente Harry comprendió a que se refería Draco con que el vino no era lo suficiente fuerte y maldigo a las estupidas bebidas muggles que nunca entumecían lo suficiente.

-¿No crees que es suficiente aperitivo? Es mas, necesitamos otra cosa. Whisky. O tequila. Es mas vodka – dijo Harry apresuradamente mientras señalaba al mesero.

-¿Whisky, Harry? Desde cuando tomas de esa manera...

Harry iba a contestarle a Hermione que no su asunto si el tomaba o no, justo como no era su asunto que su relación fuera una 'aventura' e intrascendente y cada dia podria ser el ultimo, porque heeeeeey, no había nada que los atara juntos fuera de las hormonas, ¿no? Y duh, nunca tendrían niños, porque el mundo mágico, y muggle no funciona así no importa cuantas veces lo salves, y merlín, porque tenia ese hueco frió en el estomago... vodka, si eso curaba el frió.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Alguien exploto el escusado!

Grito alguien. Seguido de un:

-¡Se acabo! ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, ESTAS MUERTO!

Alguien prendió la luz del departamento de Harry. Aunque draco vivía desde hace un tiempo ahí, los papeles seguían a nombre de Harry. Nada muy serio. Fácilmente disolvible.

Que idiota.

-Bueno, debo admitir que me la pase mejor de lo que pensé. Quizás con unos intentos mas hasta podamos terminar una cena –dijo Draco antes de utilizar un hechizo para secar sus muy mojadas ropas.

Harry hizo un 'hmmm' y siguió de largo. Draco lo miro perplejo.

-¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada.

Pero se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Justo enfrente de la mesa de café. Draco se poso enfrente de el, se arrodillo, tomo su cara y la llevo a hasta la suya. Se miraban cara a cara.

-¿Qué dice de nosotros que ninguna de nuestras amistadas crea que nuestra relacion va a durar?

Draco saco una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué debemos conseguirnos mejores amigos?

Harry no sonrió.

Es por esto que detestaba las cenas. Siempre era igual, silencio incomodo, nadie hacia nada, hasta que el y Weasley terminaban en golpes o hechizos y aun así, Harry terminaba convencido de que era el fin, y sus vidas jamás iban a concordar. Temblaba de pensar que pasaría si alguien hablara de hecho.

-Harry, voltea amor - dejo que su frente tocara la del otro. El contacto con harry, por mas mínimo que fuera siempre lo calmaba y llenaba de seguridad. Obviamente el miope de potter siempre ignoraba esos pequeños y fulminantes detalles de perfección y armonía –estos malentendidos entre tus amigos y los míos, venga, ya son tradición. Mi familia te odia, tus amigos me detestan. Ya lo sabemos, es hasta divertido. –la espalda de harry tembló, y draco lo abrazo.- Amor, somos mas que eso, esas cosas nunca nos han tocado. Somos como... Romeo y Julieta, eh? –venga, a harry le gustaba ese tipo de cursilerías, tenia que apurarse o nunca llegaría a la única parte que valía de pena del ejercicio: el sexo de chantaje y reconciliación –el mundo contra nosotros, sin que nos importe un bledo los demás, con solo el uno para el otro... es tu sabes.. eeh.. increíblemente romántico... y

-una voz cerca de su oído, ronca mascullo.

-¿Una aventura?

Oh bien, Potter estaba cooperando, el sexo no tardaría.

-¡Si!¡Eso! ¡Es la gran aventura de nuestra vidas! –Dijo Draco sonriente separándose de Harry para llevar las cosas a su progresión natural. Pero su expresión se derrumbo al ver la de harry.

Sin decir una sola palabra mas Harry desapareció de la sala.


End file.
